Golden Thunder
by HellWoman
Summary: Bella has a dull existence for being a 17th century old vampire working as a doctor in a New York hospital. She goes to a night club looking for someone to fuck and ends up meeting Alice Brandon a former vegetarian vampire, they have nothing in common, except the little vampire says they're soulmates. WARNING: LESBIAN SEX EXPLICIT CONTENT


**So here I am again, I hope you enjoy this short story... Let me know and review! :)**

Bella stood far away from the club's central eye, winking knowingly to the bartender. Emmett, the goofiest vampire bartender to ever goof gave her a quick goofy grin before going for another mojito. She got here because she thought her brother was right, in all his shallow glory.

"You should fuck someone."

He said that after breakfast with a blonde woman sitting on his lap. She doesn't even remember her fucking name. But hell she was hot. They had similar tastes in women. If that wasn't weird enough.

But she should ,indeed.

The club was throbbing, beautiful people of all ages stood or sit, either dancing or drinking, sometimes both. Big tits. Small tits. Bouncing up and down. Too much porn was bad for socializing with normal human beings and after a couple of centuries without good sex, she was starting to feel a lot like an alien and less like a vampire.  
How is it that her "life" got so...Small?  
Working double shifts in the hospital, smell and see blood, incapable of tasting not even one bit, going back to her little apartment to fuck herself to death with what she called a Blonde Fuck. A night filled with blondes moaning and cursing in her mind. Such a thing didn't happen in real life...Well, maybe in the 18th century. And she was busy trying to hide herself from Catholics at the time. She sipped long at her vodka tonic calming herself and her troubled mind.  
"There you are." Someone whispered on her left. She ignored the sound because she was sure of being alone and the noise was just too low to be heard by a human, when suddenly she felt a warm hand take hers with confidence. "Bella?" ' _What the fuck?_ ' She thought turning to her left and going mentally nuts. Gasping she looked up and down at the obviously not human nature of the person of interest in front of her. She was small, delicate features and really sweet eyes, golden orbs promising lands of tenderness. Her short black hair fell on her neck glamorously and looking down, her breasts stood proud in a tight black dress.  
"Do I know you?" She couldn't quite remember having an encounter with a vegetarian vampire. Her dark red eyes scanned her white skin up and down.  
"Not yet, but you will... I've waited long enough." She watched her eyes, burning with emotions and still holding her hand they walked to the VIP area. She had to be quite mad to act this way with a vampire million times stronger than her. And it was known for everyone that relationships between vegetarians and human killers didn't worked out nicely.  
The little vampire woman laughed in front of her watching her hardened features when they got to sit in front of each other.  
"You seem really pissed." She said jokingly looking at her own dress. "I thought this was going to work with you." Bella denied.  
"Its not that. Who the fuck are you?" She said harshly. The small vampire shrugged.  
"I'm Alice Brandon." Bella laughed this time.  
"And I'm fucking Lady Gaga." Alice crossed her legs in front of her. Again, Bella scanned her body, up and down... Nothing seemed suspicious about this Alice Brandon but her interest was palpable.  
"I'm a vampire just like you. And I have a certain gift that helps me to see the future." Bella nodded understanding her explanation. Back in her neophyte days she learned of these gifts with Emmett, while they struggled to stay calm and not end up killing a whole town. She was a mental shield for vampires with mental powers, which means her power was not mental and more...Ethereal?  
"So you came here to kill me or what?" She was starting to feel like this Alice was working for some vegetarian cartel. She denied smiling tenderly, her smile shining like a thunder over a moonless night.  
"You are my soulmate, Bella. And you are every ounce of amazing as my visions showed me." Alice took down a tequila shot, her cheeks becoming slightly red, it disappeared in seconds, time enough for Bella to lust over her skin. The waitress brought a bottle of Absolut and fresh orange juice. Somehow Alice knew her taste quite well. But she did not know her vision about love. Since Bella was a vampire her way of handling persons changed critically, vampires of all kind had tried to harm her, humans, kids, no matter the age they were always trying to get something out of her. Good intentions were like miracles, you had to live them to believe. Love was unique for Bella, the pain worth every touch, the wait bearable and commitment was easy...But it didn't come that easily.

"That's deep...Coming from a human not a vampire." Alice nodded, adjusting her short dress.

"It is less than common...I know. But I'm sure I can make you understand." Alice got closer to Bella, the older vampire had her arms spread over the couch and clenched her jaw tightly when she felt Alice's warm skin transfer her heat when she touched her face. Bella kept reminding herself to not lose control. To keep a straight line of thought and act out a reaction that never came. Instead she watched Alice's lips, lust crept her shadows. Then her eyes got further down to her breasts, small but full under her black dress creating a perfect contrast.  
"I don't believe you...But you look really fucking good." Bella said and she smiled at Alice, wanting to feel more. Alice laughed loudly, thinking about the way Bella behaved, it was nice to have an initial connection like this. Starting from a primitive sensation as desire.  
"Is not nice for you to say that. But I've had visions of you since I was 8 years old… So I can tell really well what you're thinking of…" Alice accused her, her eyes glowing.  
"I haven't been with someone for centuries." Bella whispered roughly in her ear drawing electricity over her spinal cord, getting lower...  
"Why?" Alice asked timidly, pressing her thighs.  
"I'm pretty bad at socializing." Bella gulped down her whole mix of vodka and orange juice, she had such a fire and intensity in her eyes that Alice couldn't help but bite her lower lip trying to keep her legs crossed and not give in to her own want which was having a lasting effect in her nipples and sex. After such a long time wanting to see Bella, now that they were here, something had to happen between them.  
"I am too." Alice continued her caress touching Bella's lips and neck. The older vampire felt little lightning bolts exploding everywhere Alice landed her hand, breathing in and out slowly. An evil thought passing through her body took control and following through a portal of desire, Bella gave in, taking Alice slowly, touching her lips hungrily, her taste unique against her tongue. The younger vampire gasped as Bella trailed her lips over her white neck, reacting violently to her lover's deep growl of dark want.

She could feel it now.

Bella felt her soul's awakening, merging and churning, jubilant, the one who felt like oblivion was her kingdom, a forgotten promise, now blooming in infinite colors as an everlasting rainbow of hope.

Maybe Alice was right...

That night Bella tore her clothes off, like many of her visions since she had 8 years old. Making rough love to her while she gasped and trembled under her hot body. She was kissing her hard nipples with her wet tongue, biting slowly and painfully to the tip of her breasts, drawing both, pain and pleasure. Her reactions were just as violent. Scratching her nails all over Bella, trembling and moaning as the older vampire got three fingers deep down her virginity, crying uncontrollably. Not for pain, but happiness. To be one with her soulmate was something she could not compare to anything in her human or vampire life.  
She asked for more, impaled by her fingers, now on top of her naked body, jumping up and down, while Bella pinched her nipples and growled looking at her moves, whispering forbidden curses.  
Love could not compare to this feelings.  
It was more. The nature of bliss in a kiss. Her whole being transfixing. A new mind and body born from their union.  
She was being fucked hard by her one and only.  
Offering her body and soul, to be ravished and punished with a unique blend of love and pain.  
To be reborn, to be promised death in the genesis of an orgasm.  
Alice was crying out from her insides, pouring herself to feed her insatiable lover.  
Day to day, night to night surpassed her eyes. And the constant memory of her skin on Bella was the only thing she knew of. That she wanted to know.  
After all she'd been through, her long journey to find Bella, a good reward rested in her crimson eyes.  
Her destiny.

 **Thank you for reading, review if you think I suck at making lemmons lol**


End file.
